kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chase Roberts
Chase Roberts is a rival and the older brother of Auto Rider. Like Auto Rider, he also uses Auto Chargers, although his are called "Viral Cores". He created the armor and gear for the Mech Warrior, a prototype design for Moto Rider, when his father denied his request to use the Auto Driver and the rest of the Auto Rider gear. As the Mech Warrior, he became a hunter with a mission to destroy the Zenjox Computer Network. Because of this, Chase became known as the "Reaper" by Zenjox. After breaking free to his brainwashing with the help of the Med Charger, he aligns himself once more to protect humanity from Zenjox, becoming Moto Rider Mech. History Chase was originally an assistant to his father and the original user of the Auto Driver. Prior to Global Freeze, he and his father tested out Auto Rider's power, but shortly realized that Auto Rider was still underpowered to fight against a Low-Class Bat-Bot and is unable to destroy their cores. When Global Freeze is initiated, Chase tries to combat the Attack Bots as Mech Warrior, but was later defeated against Heartdrone. It is unknown what happened to Chase after his defeat by Heartdrone's hands, but he is revealed to be alive after the destruction of the Iron Bot at the hands of Dash Roberts, the new Auto Rider. Not wanting him to ge in the way of his mission, He goes to find the new Auto Rider and eliminate him. Forms - Spider= Spider Form *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 127 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.6 t. *'Kicking power': 12.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.1 sec. Spider Form is Mech Warrior's spider-based attachment extension form that he can assume by inserting the Mech Spider Core into the Brake Blaster. In this form, Mech Warrior is armed with the Spider Fang pincer. Spider Form's finisher is the Spider Chop, where the E-Circular imparts energy into the Spider Fang before Mech Warrior slashes a hologram version of his weapon at the enemy. Chaser_Spider_Execution.png|Spider Chop - Cobra= Cobra Form *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 127 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.1 t. *'Kicking power': 12.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.1 sec. Cobra Form is Mach Warrior's cobra-based attachment extension form that he can assume by inserting the Mech Cobra Core into the Brake Blaster In this form, Mech Warrior is armed with the Tail Whip whip made of a special liquid metal. Cobra Form's finisher is the Cobra Bite, where the Tail Whip physically detaches from Mech Warrior's arm so that it can attack the enemy. Chaser_Cobra_Execution.png|Cobra Bite - Bat= Bat Form *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 127 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 7.3 t. *'Kicking power': 12.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 7.1 sec. Bat Form is Mech Warrior's bat-based attachment extension form that he can assume by inserting the Mech Bat Core into the Brake Blaster. In this form, Mech Warrior is armed with the Wing Sniper crossbow so that he can fire off high density energy needles, as well as attach it onto his back to use as wings for flying capabilities. Bat Form's finisher is the Bat Strike, where the Mech Warrior jumps up into the air and performs a double leg kick with purple energy bat wings surrounding his feet. Chaser_Bat_Execution.png|Bat Strike - Triple= Triple Form *'Height': 202.5 cm. *'Weight': 127 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': Triple Form is Mech Warrior's hybrid attachment extension form that he can assume by inserting all three Mech Viral Cores into the Brake Blaster. In this form, Mech Warrior is armed with a crossbow weapon that is made from a hybrid of the Wing Sniper, Spider Fang, and Tail Whip which allows him to fire off either high density energy versions of the component weapons or a more conventional energy beam attack. To make things even worse, in the first variation, he can also force the mind-controlled Auto Chargers to participate in a suicide attack. Triple Tune Finisher.PNG|First unnamed shooting Triple Tune Finisher v2 vsTrailer Impact.PNG|Second unnamed shooting }} - Auto Rider= , which is an incomplete version of the Speed Tire Module, showing lots of circuitry as a sign of the incomplete state the Rider Form was in. Despite the Speed Tire Module's unfinished appearance, it still provides Auto Rider with super speed once he lifts the Proto Charger three times. By inserting a Viral Core into the Shift Brace, Auto Rider can read the memories of defeated Attack-Bots, which is projected through his Low Beam Eye visor. The only defect of Proto Form is that it lacks the ability to destroy Cores because of its status as a prototype. This form's finisher is the prototype version of Speed Strike, where Auto Rider floats into the air before he kicks and destroys the enemy. Proto-Drive_kick.png|Auto Rider: Proto Form's finisher }} - Moto Rider Mech= Moto Rider Mech *'Height': 199.5 cm *'Weight': 114 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 19.7 t. *'Kicking power': 25.8 t. *'Maximum jump height': 43.1 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 3.0 sec. Accessed through the Warrior Charger, Mech's default motorcycle-based form bears the Wheeler Dynamics on his back, which can also be used as a shield if he ever gets attacked from behind. Following his Mech Warrior form's ability to induce a Super Shift, Mech's suit is powered by the Core Driviar-ONE, which enables him to use said ability as well. In this form, Mech receives a significant boost in stats compared to his Mech Warrior form; being stronger than both Auto Rider Heat Form and Deadheat Mach, as well as having a running speed that is just mere seconds faster than either of them. He also has a stronger punching power than Auto Rider Turbo Form and his jumping height is almost as high as the aforementioned form. Unlike Mach, who summons his Tire Blaster by hitting the Boost Igniter four times, Mech is able to summon his Signal Ax from his Warrior Cycle through the will of mind. He also retains the Brake Blaster as a sidearm weapon. Mech's finisher is the Mech Wrecker Strike. }} Equipment Devices *Auto Rider: Proto Form **Auto Driver - Belt-based transformation device **Shift Brace - Bracelet-based transformation device *Mech Warrior **Brake Blaster - Transformation device and personal weapon **Viral Cores - Gives access to Mech Warrior's forms and powers, depending on which car is used. As Auto Rider Proto Form, it allowed him to read the memories of the Attack-Bot the Core came from, provided it wasn't severely damaged. **Auto Chargers - As he was formerly the previous Auto Rider, he can use them in his Brake Blaster and upgrade his projectiles with their powers. He temporarily gained possession of the Tire Change Chargers after Madd 9 brainwashed them, but can also simply snatch them from Auto Rider. *Moto Rider Mech **Moto Driver - Transformation device **Moto Chargers - Gives access to Mech's forms and powers, depending on which bike is used. Weapons *Mech Warrior **E-Circular Module - Mech Warrior's tire in his Defender forms, unfolding into an animal-based weapon. ***Spider Fang - Mech Warrior Spider Form's fang-based weapon via the Mech Spider Core ***Tail Whip - Mech Warrior Cobra Form's tail-based weapon via the Mech Cobra Core ***Wing Sniper - Mech Warrior Bat Form's wing-based weapon via the Mech Bat Core *Moto Rider Mech **Signal Ax - Moto Rider Mech's primary weapon **Brake Blaster - Moto Rider Mech's secondary weapon, taken from his previous form. Vehicles *Warrior Cycle - Mech Warrior's motorcycle. **Cross Roader - Warrior Cycle combined with the Mach Cycle. *Booster Blue - Moto Rider Mech's go-kart Rider Machine. Notes *Chase has similarities to from . Both warriors are purple and black colored, have a rivalry with the main character that wears red, and slowly regain their memories over time, only to fall back under the thrall of the hero's enemies. *Chase also shares similarities to Donais (Robo Rider) from Masked Rider. Both were brainwashed into working for the main villains of their subject series and both have similar robotic looking rider forms. In their evil forms, they also sport Rider-like appearances, despite not bearing the title. *Mech Warrior's full attachment combination form, Triple Form, is similar to Mach Rider Mecha Mode, but taking off the "Sasori" mech function that Mach Rider can also use in Mecha Mode (since Triple Form doesn't have the ability to let the weapon be a mech itself). *Mech's helmet's design and color scheme are similar to Duo Rider FangJoker form. Its face design consists of two orange-colored eyes on a black background, similar to Astro Rider. Category:Former Villains Category:Allies Category:Good turned Evil Category:Evil turned Good Category:Antivillains Category:Heroes